1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly for a vehicle. Specifically, the invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly having a vertical seal for managing water intrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art and have been widely used by vehicle manufacturers. The sliding window assemblies typically include first and the second fixed panels spaced from each other to define an opening therebetween. A first track and a second track are spaced from each other and are coupled to the first and the second fixed panels.
The first and second tracks each define a channel. A sliding panel is disposed within the channels and is movable across the opening between a closed position and an open position. The channels guide the sliding panel between the open and closed positions.
Typically a first vertical seal and a second vertical seal are disposed on the first and second fixed panels, respectively, and extend from the first track to the second track. Typically a first horizontal seal and a second horizontal seal are disposed along the first and second tracks, respectively, from the first fixed panel to the second fixed panel. The purpose of the vertical and horizontal seals is to seal the sliding panel to the first and second fixed panels when the sliding panel is in the closed position.
Under certain circumstances, such as inclement weather, water can enter around the vertical and horizontal seals and into the channels of the first and second tracks. This water can flow along the channels of the first and second tracks into the interior of the vehicle. Such a water leak can cause water damage, mold growth, etc., in the interior of the vehicle and gives the vehicle an overall feel of low quality. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve the sliding window assembly.